Live Always
by Rain Chronicles
Summary: A young girl comes about in the world not knowing much about anything nor herself. What mysteries does she hold? Why can't she remember many things? Is there a purpose for her not to remember anything? Can her friends and the Inuyasha gang help her?
1. Chapter 1: Sango and Kirara

* * *

A young girl sits beside a lake, dangling her feet in the clear, cold, water. Pebbles from the bottom of the lake glimmer with the sunlight's reflection bouncing off them. She closes her eyes as an awkward, but evil, presence comes closer and closer. Birds flutter away from the forest behind the girl and into the sky. They fly off in their triangular formation towards the sun, blocking a few of the sun's rays. The sun is getting closer and closer to falling behind the forest's trees as the darkness of the moon rises above the trees opposite. A silent wind blows past, lifting the girl's hair into the air and tries to bring it to where it's going. The sunlight makes the girl's silver eyes shine as she opens them. She places her hand on the ground and pulls her feet out of the water, leaving drips of the liquid fall into the soft ground.

The young girl stands up, feeling the wind continuing to blow. She turns her head as a white baboon comes out of the forest, jumping its way out in a zigzag pattern. It keeps coming towards her, making it's way in a fast motion. In the distance she hears someone yell something. "Give them to me," the creature says. The voice was deep, dark and unknown. It showed no emotion and it seemed dull, like a computer. But they didn't have those things in their day.

He takes a last jump and grabs the girl by her throat, lifting her into the air. She didn't struggle and her eyes were blank. She showed no emotion like the creature. It was as if she was lost and confused. It was as if she didn't know how to react to things or she didn't know how to react. It was as if she was a computer and didn't do anything until told to. It was as if she didn't really exist. The girl was limp and showed no sign of trying to get out of the creatures grasp as he tightened her grip around her throat.

A young women, hair pulled back, holding a boomerang over her shoulder, ready to throw, was riding on top of a tan-like cat with strange black markings and fire around its feet came out of the forest's trees. "Haraikotsu!" the women yells as her arm flings forward, her hand letting go of the huge boomerang at the same time. It spins towards the creature and girl at a fast pace.

The creature releases his grip and the girl fell to the ground. The girl just sits there, not blinking as the creature hops away. Miasma appears around the creature and a few seconds later both, the miasma and the creature, vanish.

The girl sits with her legs apart and folded beside her. Her hands lay still, hanging from her shoulder. She doesn't move an inch as the boomerang runs over her head, followed by a strong gust of wind. The creature's grip marks slowly faded back into her light skin tone. The boomerang flies back over her head and the women whom threw it, catches it as the cat lands onto the ground and is hopping off.

Flames swallow up the cat and it runs small, like a normal cat, beside the fact of the two tails that it held. The women walks, side by side, with the cat, towards the girl, and stops in front of her, reaching out her hand. "Are you alright?" she asks. She sounded friendly and concerned for the girl. The cat tilted its head to the side as the women spoke.

In slow motion, the girl lifts her head up at the women reaching out her hand. Her silver eyes showed no emotion. Nothing could be found in them even if you stood there, looking in her eyes and tried your best to find something, some emotions. It was as if she didn't exist and was a program. It was as if she was a robot. The girl blinked once and then twice, still not moving.

An awkward silence went by between them. Birds were silent and nowhere to be found. The wind was still and made no movements. The water stayed frozen in time. No leaves fell from the trees. The sun and moon seemed to have been caught by ice and were going to be stuck there until melted.

"Yes," the girl replies at last. Her voice was dull and no accent rested within it. It stayed the same throughout the whole word. There wasn't any holding on the letters. There weren't any tone changes. There wasn't something different about it. It was like a program in your computer or the answer machine on your phone as she spoke.

The girl slowly lifts her right hand and places it in the women's hand. The girl felt a swift rush of energy and warmth go through her body as their hands touched. The girl never felt warmth that much and so it was something different, new, better. The women pulled the girl up onto her feet. She felt the coldness the girl held within her from the touch of their hands. "

"I am Sango and this is Kirara," Sango replies mentioning to the small cat beside her as she jumped onto her owner's shoulders. Kirara mewed a greeting at the girl, with what looked like a smile on her face. The mew was soft and sweet. It was unique for cats to have that kind of tone that wouldn't make you go crazy if she mewed all day long. "Do you have a name?"

Sango had this weird knowledge about people. She could tell by their reactions, their voice, their eyes, their movements, and their touch. She could tell that the girl was somehow lost and confused, but didn't know it. She could tell that the girl didn't know much about herself. She could tell that the girl was unsure of what she should do. She could tell that the girl didn't do much in her life and that something happened in the past that caused her to be like this. But that was something she didn't know. She didn't know how or why the girl was like this. But she wanted to know, so she could help the girl with her problems.

"I do not know…" the girl replies. Her voice was the same as before. No changes of no between the letters and words. They all had the same length in speaking. Nothing different. She looked at the ground, her silver eyes not showing her emotion. "I do not know anything…about me…" she adds. The girl seemed to try to remember something, but nothing ever came to her mind. A tear slipped from her unemotional eyes as if she were crying. The drop of sadness fell slowly towards the ground. As soon as it touched the surface, it broke up into pieces, making a miniature raindrop splash.

"Do you want a different name for now?" Sango asks in a soft, kind voice, bending down a little so she was the height of the girl. "Until you remember?" The girl lifted her head and looked straight into Sango's soft brown eyes. It was if she was acting as a mother to the girl. It was if she was trying to comfort her from something that happened earlier that day. The girl nodded her head, her eyes showing a little emotion. They were hopeful. They were waiting for something good to happen. They were waiting for someone to comfort her. They were waiting for someone that would not try to kill her. They were waiting for someone that would change her life.

Sango stood up and looked down at the girl, a smile on her face. She looked at Kirara whom looked back up at her. No words were spoken, but it seemed as though they were talking to each other through their minds and eyes. It was if they knew how to understand each other without speaking to one another. Several heartbeats went by before Sango looked back at the girl. "Do you like the name Ami?" She asks, looking down at the girl before her.

She stood there for a few heartbeats, pondering over it. She looked up at Sango as she looked back at her, questioning her. The girl closes her eyes and smiles, her face showing off an expression of shear happiness. "Yes!" she exclaims happily. It was as if she was dead and just came back to life. It was as if she now existed in the world. It was as if she wasn't a computer or robot anymore, but a living creature that roamed the Earth. In just a few minutes she has transformed from a dead robot into a living creature.

"I'm glad you like it," Sango smiles back. "Kirara thought of it so you should thank her that she suggested it." She could feel that the girl wasn't as lost or confused anymore. She still was, but she was happier. Ami was happier…for a while…

"Thank you, Kirara!" exclaims Ami, smiling. She looked like nothing bad has ever happened to her. She looked like she was always a happy, little girl. She looked like nothing bag could ever happen to her. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and joy. They shone brightly from the setting sun and the rising moon.

"Do you want to come with Kirara and me? You can meet some other friends that we have. I'm sure you will like most of them," Sango says, looking up at the sun. She knew that they were wondering why it is taking so long. She knew they were expecting her soon. She knew they knew that she does what she says.

Ami looks up at her with a confused look on her face. "Is it really okay?" she asks, her soft, winter blue hair blowing in the small breeze that ran across the lake. Sango nods in reply as Kirara lets out a small, excited mew. "Yay!" Ami exclaims jumping into the air. Her eyes full of excitement shine with wonder.

Kirara hopped off of Sango's shoulder and let flames engulf her small body. They grew and grew until it was a lot bigger. The flames disappeared around the cat except for the small flames around her ankles. Ami stares in awe at Kirara, even though she saw her transform before. But before, she couldn't show any emotion. But that is, until she met Sango and Kirara.

Sango helped lift Ami onto Kirara and then got onto the cat herself. Kirara twisted her head and looked back at her passengers, her eyes asking if they were ready. Sango gave her a small nod and Kirara faces the lake, taking off into the air. A cool breeze blew past them from the current of air. It was as if you were riding a horse that was galloping a field, but instead you were in the air. Kirara flies towards the rising moon, light rays of sunlight hit them and made them glow brightly in the sunset sky. Ami looked around her in awe, holding onto Sango, afraid she would fall off. It was something Ami would get to see many more times in her life, but she didn't know it…yet.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Rest of the Gang

* * *

Ami closed her eyes and felt the soft breeze traveling in the air towards the setting sun as Kirara road on towards the rising moon. A mixture of the rainbow filled the sky. It looked like a painting that someone made. A warm painting that would be known and wanted by everyone. Ami slowly opens her eyes and watches the sunlight's rays shine past her and reach out towards the moon. She turns her head and looks down at the land below her. A river glittered as it ran through a village surrounded by a forest. A small gust of smoke came from the village, quickly disappearing from the wind.

Ami turns her head and looks at the direction of the destination. A huge clove of mountains formed a solid line in the land. From far away they looked like a dusky purple color with some bits of snow on top. But Ami has never seen snow before nor a mountain. She wouldn't know that the mountain was really brown with dirt and dust and green from the trees. She wouldn't know that snow was a form of water.

--With the rest of the gang.--

Everyone was bored out of there minds as they waited. As they waited for Sango and Kirara to come. Inuyasha was hitting his sword against a rock that stuck up from the ground. Kagome was sitting on a small rock, rampaging through her bag, trying to find something to do. Shippo was drawing circles in the dirt as he licked his lollipop. Miroku was leaning against a rock, hitting his staff in the ground as her pondered about Sango.

Miroku sighs deeply shutting his eyes. "I wonder how much longer it will be before Sango comes…"

Shippo stops drawing circles in the dirt and looks up at the monk, licking his lollipop a few times. "Never have I seen you so depressed, Miroku," he says, blinking his teal eyes. He moves closer to Miroku with a small, evil grin on his face as he whispers, "about Sango."

Miroku blushes and looks around to make sure no one was looking at him. They seemed to be doing their own thing and must haven't heard Shippo. "You're lucky no one heard you little fox," Miroku mutters to the demon hitting him on his head with his fist.

"Whaa!" Shippo cries and starts sobbering, tears following out of his eyes. "Miroku hit me!" he cries, sitting on the ground, hands over his eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha look towards the two, wondering what happened. Miroku looks like he is still pondering on about Sango and Shippo is there crying his eyes out. "Miroku, did you hit Shippo?" Kagome asks, concerned for the fox-demon.

"Hm?" Miroku questions as he pretends to get interrupted from his pondering. "I didn't hit Shippo at all! Why would I want to hit this little guy?" Miroku asks, holding the crying fox next to his head. Shippo glares at him and stops crying as he gets picked up. Shippo crosses his arms and looks away after he pops the lollipop inside his mouth.

Inuyasha just looks away and stares up into the dark sky. The moon was shining down on them as the sun disappeared behind the trees in the horizon. He puts his sword away, leaving one hand on the handle as he sniffs the air. "I smell Sango and Kirara," he announces to the other three. "I also smell another demon coming his way…it seems to be with them," Inuyasha adds, looking out for the flying cat-demon, Kirara.

Miroku jumps off the ground and puts his hand over his eyes, as if he were covering them from the sun, trying to be the first to spot the group. Shippo looks up and licks his lollipop. Kagome turns her head towards the direction Inuyasha was looking as an object came into view. Flames glowed as the came closer and closer. They stood out from everything else as it was shrouded in darkness.

After several heartbeats, outlines of the Kirara were visible through the thick night mist. Kirara turns and heads down towards the mountains, landing on the dust. Sango and Ami both hop off her as she shakes herself. Flames engulf Kirara as she turns back to her normal, regular-sized self.

"I sense jewel shards…" Kagome whispers into Inuyasha's ear. He nods as he watches Kirara land onto the ground.

"Hello Sango," Shippo greets her as he licks his lollipop. His eyes showed warmth and welcome to Ami, even though he didn't know her.

"Hello Shippo," Sango smiles in return of the greeting. "Everyone," she addresses, "this is Ami."

"Sango, can I talk to you for a second?" asks Inuyasha, as everyone else went over to greet Ami, and started to walk towards the edge of the mountain.

"Sure, Inuyasha," replies Sango, confused, as she follows the half-demon. "What is it?" she asks, catching up to him.

"Where did you find her?" Inuyasha asks, casting a glance at the newcomer, as she watches Kagome hit a rock on Miroku's head.

"I found her by a lake while I was chasing Naraku. He tried to kill her it seems when I got out of the forest. She is of no harm, so don't worry," Sango says, looking at Inuyasha, concern in her eyes for the girl.

"I don't think it's safe with her around…" Inuyasha murmurs. "Kagome can sense jewel shards coming from her and I sense another demon nearby and it might be her…I don't think she should stay with us."

"Inuyasha," Sango states, staring him down. "She was helpless and lost when I found her. Naraku tried to kill her! What harm could she do? She didn't even know her own name!" she whispers, in a yelling-like way so no one else hears their conversation.

"Feh!" Inuyasha growls sourly, crossing his arms. "Think that, but I'll show you that you are wrong! Don't forget!" He walks away towards the rest of the group. He stands in front of Ami, looking down at her. "Ami, I have a simple question for you." He says.

"Hm?" questions Ami, tilting her head to her side as if she was a confuzed puppy questioning what someone or something did.

"Do you know if you are a demon?" Inuyasha asks blankly. Sango glares at him, flames burning within her eyes. _'How can he judge someone so quickly…?'_ she asks herself.

Ami looks up at the half-demon, confusion flooding her eyes. "A demon?" she questions. "I do not know…" Her voice sounded lost like before. "I do not know…" she repeats, sadness in her eyes and voice.

Inuyasha falls onto the ground and twitches. "Can't you tell if you're a demon or not!" he yells at her, standing back up. Ami slowly backs away, the lost emotion taken over by fear.

"You don't have to be mean to her, Inuyasha!" Kagome says, giving him a nasty look.

Inuyasha turns his head towards her and stared at her like she was an adult asking 'What color is the sky?' "Kagome, tell me where you sense the jewels shards," he asks, speaking words quickly.

"I don't know," Kagome tells Inuyasha. "There is an aura around her...all I know she has two..." she murmurs to herself, continuing onward as Inuyasha glaced back at Ami and didn't pay attention to the jewel-shard seeker.

"Jewel shards?" Ami asks, confused. It was to her as if they were partly speaking in some other language, as if they didn't know the translation and that was their former language.

Everyone is frozen as if time has stopped around Ami itself. She looked around, from face to face, confusion overflowing in her eyes. "They are-" Kagome starts, hoping that she might know what they are, but just forgot, or just never knew they were the scattered peices of the Shikon no Tama.

"You're lying aren't you," Inuyasha says, stepping in front of Kagome and stopping her in the what she was saying. His voice was normal, like a normal person. It showed nothing, but it was dull and lost. It was if he suddenly turned serious in a matter of seconds, if he ever was serious. His sword showed it's full form in front of him as he held in, pointing at Ami as she slowly backed away, closer and closer to the edge of the mountain.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighs, shaking her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sango asks at the same time, hoping she isn't thinking what he is planning to do.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asks back with a cold tone, knowing they knew the answer, and starts running towards Ami, ready to strike with his sword. Ami just stands there, her eyes flooding with fear and confusion as she slowly, stumpled backwards.

When Inuyasha was just a few feet away, he raised his sword high into the air. As it was coming down, an over-sized boomerang blocked it from the ground. Sango stood in front of it and held back Inuyasha as long as she could.

Ami continued moving slowly, but she was moving backwards, away from the half-demon. She felt the edge of the cliff with the bottom of her foot as a peice of it fell off and make a splash in the waves below. Inuyasha striked his sword, causing Sango to fly away from him, not wanting to hurt his companion. Mirokue ran up to her, making sure she was alright, as well as Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo. He started walked slowly towards you, sword dangling in his hand. He smiled, a grin on his face, for he knew you were trapped.

She turns her head and looks down at the ocean waves hitting against rocks, trying to block it from the mountain side. When Ami looked back at the half-demon, his sword was lifted high into the air, ready to strike. "Wind Scar!" he yells as he strikes the ground with his sword. Golden scars of lighted wind came rushing towards Ami. She closed her eyes and held her hands together as she started to fall backwards. She could feel the attack fly over her, rushing past and not falling.

Inuyasha rushes over to the edge of the cliff, dragging his sword with him, "Where are the jewel shards?!" Inuyasha yells, franicly looking about the place.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, her hand looking at the ground.

"I don't want to hear it!" he yells, trying to sniff the ground to see where the jewel shards went.

Sango stood up with some help from Miroku. She walked over to Inuyasha and glared at him, flames in her eyes. "I've had it with this," she says, grabbing the sword from him and plunging it off the cliff.

"Hey, Sango!" Inuyasha says, looking right up at the demon-slayer. "What was that for?!"

Sango didn't reply as she walked away and headed down the path of the moutain. Kirara looked at Inuyasha once and then followed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells. As she yelled the command, Inuyasha falls face first to the ground. "You don't have any respect for anyone!" she yells at the half-demon before taking off after Sango and Kirara. Shippo stands up from the ground and licks his lollipop as Miroku and him follow everyone else.

"It's going to be awhile before we are friends again," Miroku sighs, looking at Shippo whom had jumped onto his shoulder. Shippo nods as he pops the lollipop into his mouth.

After severeal minutes, while the gang was far down the trail, Inuyasha slowly gets off the groupd. "So they just leave me here! Feh!" Inuyasha says to himself, sitting on the ground. He looks around and blinked, standing up and running off after them. "Get back here!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks of the Past

For fox demons (not kitsunes) it takes 3 weeks to grow another year old until you are 15, then it is by normal years.

* * *

Ami slowly opens her eyes and watches the waves of light vanish into thin air as she fell towards the ocean. She knew that it may look far below her, but it would only take a matter of seconds. She shut her eyes as she felt something fly past her, bouncing on a rock popping out of the water below.

Ami felt a rush of water pass over her as she plunges into the water. She felt herself slowly sink towards sand, as if it was pulling her. She couldn't breath or water would flood inside of her nor had she had the strength to as she blacked out.

:**Flashback**:

A baby cries, tears crawling down it's soft cheeks. A women with light blue hair, like the waves of the ocean when sun shines down on them, head the crying baby. She put the girl close to her face and rubbed her cheeks with her own.

The women stood against a dark wall, waiting. The small room was dim and only a little, almost out, fire, kept it lit enough to see. She cradled the baby in her arms, trying to comfort her, waiting. Waiting for her mate to come home. Waiting for him to come back safe. She was waiting and would wait still, even if it took all her life.

A gust of wind shook the house as rain started to pour upon the village. The women looked out the window near her and watched things fly away in the wind. The house shook, making the baby cry more. The door opened and a strong gust of wind blew the fire out, making the house pitch black.

The women looked over to the door and smiled as she saw the door shut. Even though it was dark, she knew who it was and she could see him with her vision of a wolf. Her wolf ears, twitched as the man walked over to her. The baby had stopped crying and opened her eyes, revealing small silver eyes. The man stopped in front of the women and pet the baby's soft, winter-blue hair. He smiled and looked at the women.

"These will protect her," he said, opening his other hand. Two purple shards glowed in the night as the women nodded. The baby looked up at her father, her eyes full of wonder. She stared at the shards, as if they were entertaining her.

"As they protect her sisters..." the women says, her voice low as if she wanted no one else to hear, even though no one could. Lighting flashed in the night rain and for a few heartbeats, stood a shadow by the window.

:**End Flashback**:

:**Flashback**:

Five years later, the same girl leaned against the same wall her mother leaned against when she was a baby. Her mother would always call it 'The Wall'. She also told her daughter that it would always protect her, and yet, she was never told why. It was exactly five years ago, her mother said, that something happened and this is where it was.

It was raining, like on the night five years ago. The wind was rash outside, blowing away crops and other items from the villagers. A small fire flickered in the room, leaving a dull glow on the girl.

The girl's eyes opened, her silver eyes full of fear as she heard a cry of pain. She rushes across the room and opens a door as a strong gust of wind shook the house. Two figures layed still on the ground, a dark red color glowing from the fire of the other room. The door leading outside to the storm closed as the girl opened the door from the other room. "Mother! Father!" cries the child, her eyes flooded with mix emotions.

"Leave here..." whispers her mother. Her silver eyes shook in pain as she opened her mouth to speak. Her long, blue hair was sprawled behind her, stained with blood.

"Like...your sisters before you..." whispers her father.

"I said I wouldn't ever leave you! How can I leave now!" cries the child. Tears dropped to the floor as she kneeled beside both her parents.

Her mother reached out her hand and put it against her daughter's cheek. "You have...our blood...within you...you have no need...to worry," her mother whispers, forcing a smile no matter how much pain it was.

"Run away...," her father whispers, coughing out a small bit of blood. "Before...its too late..." A tear slipped from her mothers eyes as she looked at her daughter for the last time. She closed her eyes and her hand fell onto the ground.

"Mother!" cries the girl, tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at her father and shook her hand. "This can't be happening! It can't be! You are the strongest demons in the world! How can it happen to you!" Teardrops formed a small puddle on the ground as she cried, shaking her head.

"A simple thing...can kill anyone...in the right place..." her father whispers weakly. He looked at his daughter and place his hand in hers. "Just promise one thing...for both of us..." The girl looks up at her father, tears flooding her eyes. "Live always...you have the streng-" her father starts and then shuts his eyes. His hand became limp in his daughters as she nods, trying to hold back more tears.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her face red from crying. She stood up, letting a few teardrops fall onto the ground. She looked behind her, at the room with the fire and walked into it. She put one foot after the other towards a certain corner where she stored her stuff that she cherishes. She kneeled down and looked at her things. She grabbed her katana and strapped it around her. The girl looked at the little shrine she made and her headband that tingled her fingers as she touched it. She put it next to the katana and stood up, another tear falling on the ground.

The girl shook her head closing her eyes, listening to the silence and the storm. She could feel a presence coming closer and closer, blood flooded it. She opened her eyes, no more full of tears. She was trying to be strong for her parents. She walked out a different door, trying to advoid the death scene. She stood there for a few heartbeats, feeling the rain pour down on her. Thunder shook the village as she ran away from her parents. Ran away from her village...her home...

:**End Flashback**:

:**Flashback**:

Two years later, the same girl is running in a forest. Fear flooded her eyes as she tried to escape from a demon. She saw a tail of a snake flicker behind a bush in front of her and froze. "Your caught now..." hissed a voice behind her. She slowly turns around and looks up at the snake towering over her. "Hand them over wench," it hissed, slowly coming closer.

The girl looks at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm not giving them to you..." she says seriously. "I'm not giving them to you," she repeats, lifting her head, placing one hand on the hilt of her katana.

"You have courage for a young girl who is going to die soon..." hissed the snake demon, flicking its tail. Its eyes glowed brighter than before as it lunged towards you, opening its mouth to reveal its large, poisionous fangs. The girl stood there as it came closer and closer towards her. Her katana instantly came out of no where and blocked the fangs from touching her. Her feet stood sturdy in the ground as she was slowly pushed backwards from them.

The snake lowered its head below the katana and pushed upwards, making a shock expression appear on the girl's face as she was lifted into the air. She closed her eyes as the katana slipped out of her hands and stabbed the snake demon between its eyes. She floated upward in the air in slow motion as blood spilled from the snake demon. Both demons fell towards the ground at the same speed and timing. The snake it the ground first, vanishing into thin air. A few heartbeats later, the girl landed on the ground and layed there, unconscious.

:**End Flashback**:

Ami slowly opens her eyes, blinking them a few times as the sunlight shined down on her. "It's...morning..." she murmurs to herself, slowly getting up. "I wonder how I got on here.." she ponders, finding herself on a rock, small waves of the ocean splashing her legs.

She looks up at the sky and watches as birds fly overhead. "Was that real?" she asks herself. "Was that my...past?"

* * *

If you want to see a picture of her, send me a message, I will give you the link to it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Nightmare

Ami rubs her eyes and gazes at the sword next to her. "It's so…" she murmurs, not knowing exactly what it was. Slowly, she reached out her hand to touch it. She took her hand back fast as it shocked her. "Why can't I touch it?"

Ami moved her head closer, but not to close. "It looks like Inuyasha's sword," she murmurs to herself. "How did it get down here?" She looks up at the cliff where she almost killed herself. From where she was, it felt like a million miles away.

She sighs and looks out over the ocean that she was surrounded by. Ami squinted her eyes and could see a small strip of land making a long curve shape. She closed her eyes and sat there for several minutes. _'That will be a long way to swim and climbing would take long too…' _she ponders. _'Those seem to be my only two choices…'_

A small noise interrupted her thoughts of which way she should go. Ami lifted her head and looked at the creature before her. "Hello there," she greets the creature. She had never seen something like this before. She thought only fish lived in the water, but she was wrong.

"Do you need some help?" A voice echoes inside her head. Ami stared at the creature before her. "Was that you…who…" she asks not needing to finish the thought._ "Yes,"_ the voice answers. Ami smiled, even though she was somewhat confused, she knew that this creature was friendly. She had this feeling that it was.

A voice echoes inside her head. Ami stared at the creature before her. "Was that you…who…" she asks not needing to finish the thought. the voice answers. Ami smiled, even though she was somewhat confused, she knew that this creature was friendly. She had this feeling that it was.

"I can take you across these waters to the other strip of land," the voice echoed. It sounded like a regular person speaking. It sounded like someone she knew was speaking. But it wasn't either of those. It couldn't be, could it?

"You would?" Ami asks, excitement flooding her eyes. "You really would do that?" The creature nods its head and turns around in the water. _"Just hop onto my back,"_ the voice echoes. Ami nods her head and walks over to the edge of the rock, small ripples of the ocean hitting her feet.

She was about to get onto the creature's stop when suddenly, she froze. _"What's wrong?"_ The creature asks, concerned. The creature turned around its head and let out a small gasp. Ami closed her eyes; she knew what was behind her. She could smell the blood from her mother and father from long ago. She knew what was bound to happen; but she won't let it. Not after what her parents told her. Not after she remembered what her parents told her. Not after what her dead parents told her.

"What do you want from me?" Ami asks, slowly opening her eyes. Tears wanted to form, but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let herself cry again. She wouldn't let down her parents.

"You know what I want." Behind her, someone spoke. A deep, dull voice spoke. The same person whom killed her mother and father spoke. The same person whom almost killed her before spoke.

"I'm not giving whatever you want to you," she says, not showing any weakness that she may have. She wouldn't show any weakness to the man who killed her parents. She wouldn't show any weakness to the man, who watched her, as she grew older, planning. She wouldn't show any weakness to the man that caused many things in her life, which affected her life. She knew that he have affected it, but she couldn't remember exactly what yet.

"You have courage for a young girl who is going to die soon," hisses the voice. Ami bit her lip as she recognized this line from her past. She wasn't going to let herself cry. She shook her head and turned around to face the creature. Anger flashed in her eyes as she glared at him. A strong wind blew by, lifting her hair as she faced the man.

"I'm not going to die," she says strongly. The creature made a soft splash as it dove under the water in fear. "I'm not going to die," she repeats.

The man before her lifted one hand causing the baboon fur he wore to reveal some of his skin. "Think again, wench," he hisses at her as a dark black circle, like a vortex, spiraled in the sky. Ami could hear the voices of the demons that were within it. The demons that were going to attack her. She could start seeing some outlines of demons appear in the vortex.

A splash of water hit Ami's leg as the water creature from before re-appeared. A small fish jumped up and down, trying to find its way back to the ocean. The creature smiled and went back underwater as the fish hit the sword. From the movement of the fish, the sword flew into the air, hitting the man before Ami in the face of his mask.

The sword shocked him as he pulled both of his hands to his face. The vortex with the demons inside vanished. Smoke flew into the sky from the mask as the sword landed back onto the rock. "Remember, little demon," hisses the creature. "Your life is mine..." Miasma appears around him and within a few heartbeats they were both gone, the creature and the miasma.

The water creature lifted its head out of the water and made a small noise of victory. "Thank you very much, creature," Ami bows towards the creature. Inside Ami was afraid. Very afraid. She was scared that she would die, but even she didn't know that. She had buried it deep inside her so she would've never known.

"You don't have to thank me, but you can call me Reoki," echoes the creature's voice inside her head. Ami smiled at Reoki. Somehow, somewhere, she knew that name was familiar. She knew she had heard that line before. She didn't know why she recognized those words. That voice. Those eyes. They were all too familiar. To familiar that she is curious why it is.

"Re-ok-i..." Ami states, listening to each syllable as she says it. "You can call me Ami. That is what Sango named me!" She smiles, remembering the lady whom saved her. Reoki nods his head and points his nose towards the sword. "Hm?" She questions, blinking her eyes a few times. She turns her head and looks down at the sword. "How can we bring that? I don't think I should leave it hear..." Ami ponders to herself and Reoki.

"I'll be right back," says Reoki as he disappears under the water, causing a few splashes.

"Wa-Wait!" Ami calls to the creature, lifting her hand in the air as she turns towards the splashes left behind. "Where are you going?" She murmurs to herself, lowering her hand to her side. She watches ripples of the water slowly splash along the rocks sticking out of the salty water. Birds talked to themselves as they soar above her, flying in the direction of the bright sun shining in the middle of the sky.

Ami stared at the water as the sunrays poured down on the land. She tilted her head in confusion as a picture started forming in the water. At first, silver eyes appeared shining back at Ami. She recoiled at the sudden appearance, letting a small shriek escape from her mouth before she had time to place her hand over it. She slowly crawled forward, staring at the water in awe as she realized she was looking at herself.

A small splash of cool water sprayed her face as Reoki rose above the surface. A black string hung out of his mouth, holding onto a small coral crystal. Ami smiled, happy to see her friend whom saved her once before. But yet, she didn't know how many other items he would as well.

"What is that?" Ami asks pointing at the piece of coral as Reoki drops it onto the rock. The sun lit the coral and made it sparkle. Ami moved her hand forward and slid her fingers across the rough surface.

"This is for you," echoed Reoki's voice inside her head. _"I can't explain much, but they say this lets demons have a human touch. In other words, any demon that wears it will be like a human. They still have their powers and all, but they can touch things only humans can, they can also be sensed as a human, and will not be affected by demon wards." _

"The necklaces are rare to find. I found one a long time ago and decided to keep it. I almost didn't take it with me, but luckily I did, since you'll be needing it," smiles Reoki, looking up at Ami as she stared at the coral necklace in awe.

echoed Reoki's voice inside her head. smiles Reoki, looking up at Ami as she stared at the coral necklace in awe. 

"Thank you Reoki!" Exclaims Ami, wrapping her arms around him, holding the necklace in her hand. She releases from her hug and ties the two ends from the string around her neck. "But why do you think I would need it?"

"There is no other way to carry the sword that you wouldn't leave behind!" Reoki laughs, pointing her head in the direction of the sword. Ami blinked her eyes, confused. She turns her head in the direction of the sword and smiled.

Ami laughs as she puts her hand behind her neck, remembering the sword. She stands up and walks over to it, bending down to pick it up. She slowly reaches her hand towards the sword; afraid it will release a shock of thunder. Her hand stops, as it is millimeters away from touching it. Ami takes a deep breath and quickly grabs the sword, closing her eyes tight thinking it will shock her.

She slowly opens her eyes surprised it didn't shock her. _"I told you that you would be like a human. The sword didn't sense any demon blood in you and so it didn't react,"_ Reoki tells her, turning around in the water so his tail touched the rock._ "Hop on my back and I'll take you over there,"_ he says, lifting his head towards the piece of land in the distance.

"Thank you, Reoki," Ami says, standing up and stretching her hands into the air, as the sword glittered in the sun. She walked over to the edge of the rock and jumped into the water. The water was cold like as she felt it surround her. She started to slowly sink inch by inch as she stared in awe at everything around her. Ami pushed her hands down and kicked her feet, popping her head out of the water. She took a deep breath as she felt the ocean hit against her neck. She swam over to Reoki and climbed onto his back, holding onto the sword. She swung one of her legs over him and pulled on his upper fin to drag herself on.

Reoki turned his head and looked at her, making sure she was ready. "Just hold my fin to stay on," he says, pointing towards it. Ami grabbed hold of it and clutched it, leaning forward so her stomach almost touched his skin. He turned his head back around and kicked his swimming fins.

Ami closed her eyes and felt her legs go through the water as Reoki swam towards the land. She felt herself dry off from the sun and slowly released her tight grip on the fin. The sheath was still clutched in her hand as she held onto him. "Do you know how long it will take?" She asks, softly like she was almost asleep.

"It won't take that long," Reoki replies as they swam further and further away from the cliff. The cliff that held new memories of many more to come. The cliff that caused her to almost die. The cliff that also saved her life, bringing her past back to her.

Ami felt the cool water rush by her feet. She could feel small fish swim by them. She opened her eyes a little bit and smiled briefly as she watched some fishes jump out of the water and for a few seconds skim the surface. The scales of the fish shimmered in the sunlight, as it soon became dusk.

Reoki looked up at the moon slowly rising. He started to slow down as they almost reached the shore. Waves of the dark water splashed against the rocky cliff next to the sandy shore. Ami could feel the salt water slowly disappearing from the air as they stopped in front of the rocks.

'Here we are,' Reoki tells her, looking g back towards Ami. Ami jumped into the water and popped her head above the water.

"Thank you, Reoki." Ami says swimming towards him. "I hope I get to see you again." She smiles and hugs the creature. Even though they didn't know each other long, it felt like they knew each other all their lives.

A few heartbeats passed before Ami let go. She didn't know why, but she never wanted to let go. Reoki looked at her with sorrow clouded in his eyes. _'I'm sure we will meet again,'_ he said, smiling, and then, within a second, splashes of water took his place as he went away.

Ami watched him swim away in the dark water. She looked at the sand beach and headed towards it, putting Reoki off her mind. The necklace gave off a small flow as it traveled through the water.

She felt her feet touch sand beneath her and stopped swimming. Ami stood in the water for a moment before taking one step after another towards the shore.

Ami closed her eyes and walked up the sandy hill as she felt the water no longer touch her. She could feel the shells beneath her feet. She spread out her arms and turned in circles towards the forest, feeling the small breeze she created. Her feet were her mind as she walked closer and closer to the forest. It was like they knew the path, they knew where she was going, but her mind did not.

Ami knew the second she stepped into the forest floor. The sand became the grass and the salt water from the air has vanished. She continued walking, swerving around the trees in her way. She could feel the ground being though around the trees and soft in the open areas.

Ami opened her as she heard a crow fluttering away talking in its own language. She lifted her head to find the moon looking back at her. Her eyes reflected the glow as she watched the crow fly in front of it. She titled her head in confusion. She never knew of a crow that flew away from a forest at night.

Shadows stalked her as she shook her head and continued onward._ 'Something doesn't feel right...not just the crow.'_ Ami ponders in her head concentrating on her thoughts. Her eyes went blurry and she no longer saw what was in front of her. Instead, she saw only black with light gray outlines. There was nothing to worry about, was there?

She could hear the faint steps of hers stop suddenly. Ami came back into reality and saw blackness was in front of her, like her eyes were closed. She took in the scent of what was in front of her and realized that it was a living creature.

Ami took a few steps backwards and stared in horror at a nightmare from her past. The snake demon must have still lived in the forest, for it now stood before her. "You came back..." it hissed, sticking out its tongue, its eyes glinting with evil pride. "I thought you might have had enough."

"I-...I-..." Ami stutters, unable to speak. She stared in shock at the creature. He still remembered her. Wouldn't he want to forget? Was there some reason he didn't forget?

The snake demon slithers towards her, taking one step after another in beat with Ami as she backed away. "What do you want from me?" She asks, as she felt her back hit against a tree. Her hands traveled behind her and clutched the tree, seeing how wide it was. Fear filled her eyes as the snake came closer and closer.

It lowered its head a few feet from her and gazed at her as he smiled, wickedly. "You know what I want. I will get it no matter what," he hissed, flicking his tail. "Since..." he paused, lifting up his head. His long tail started slowly towards the tree. "...you are stuck here."


End file.
